vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Matt Donovan
Matthew G. "Matt" Donovan ist der Sohn von Kelly Donovan und Peter Maxwell und der jüngere Bruder von Vicki Donovan. Außerdem ist er der Ex-Freund von Elena Gilbert und Caroline Forbes. Zudem ist er der Verlobte von Penny Ares gewesen, bevor diese starb. Matt war von Staffel 1 bis 8 ein Mensch geblieben, und war für die anderen sowas ähnliches wie der Menschlichkeits-Anker. Er erinnert die anderen auch oft an ihre Gefühle. In Staffel 8 stellt sich heraus, dass seine Familie väterlicherseits die ursprünglichen Gründer von Mystic Falls waren. Matt und Elena kannten sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit und verliebten sich während ihrer Schulzeit ineinander. An einem Bonfire-Fest machte Elena jedoch Schluss, da sie noch nicht über ihre Zukunft nachdenken konnte. So ließ sie ihn mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück. In Staffel 1 verliebte er sich in Caroline. Durch ihre Verwandlung in einen Vampir, begann ihre Beziehung zu bröckeln und sie trennten sich schlussendlich, als Matt Carolines Identität herausfand. In der 4. Staffel beginnt Rebekah Mikaelson um seine Gunst zu kämpfen und rettet ihm das Leben. Anfang der 5. Staffel sieht man, dass sie den Sommer gemeinsam in Europa verbracht haben. Doch Rebekah zieht nach New Orleans. Von der 1. bis 4. Staffel ging Matt auf die Mystic Falls High School und war dort Quarterback im Football-Team. Nachdem er einige Zeit im Mystic Grill gearbeitet hat, schließt er Anfang der 7. Staffel seine Ausbildung zum Deputy ab. Matt ist ein Mitglied der Donovan-Familie. ' Früheres Leben Matt wurde von Kelly Donovan und Peter Maxwell geboren und hatte eine ältere Schwester namens Vicki. Seine Mutter verließ Mystic Falls jedoch früh wegen eines Mannes namens Pete und ließ ihre Kinder zurück. Matt und Elena spielten früher schon im Sandkasten, da ihre beiden Mütter, Kelly Donovan und Miranda sehr gut befreundet waren. Sie verliebten sich ineinander und dateten sich in der Highschool. Kurz vor dem Tod ihrer Eltern machte Elena jedoch Schluss. Staffel Eins Am Anfang des Schuljahrs bemerkte Matt, dass Elena an dem neuen Schüler, Stefan Salvatorethumb|left|170px, interessiert war. Er war eifersüchtig, denn er glaubte das er und Elena noch immer eine Chance hatten. Als seine Schwester Vicki angegriffen wurde, sah er Stefan im Krankenhaus, der sie vorher manipulierte Damons Angriff zu vergessen, doch er verschwand spurlos. Daraufhin war Matt ihm gegenüber misstrauisch. Jedoch begann er sich mit Stefan etwas anzufreunden als dieser dem Footballteam beitrat. Matt war dankbar als Stefan Vicki fand, die durch Damon verschwunden war. Es zeigte sich, dass er immer noch Gefühle für Elena hatte und Bonnie half ihm über sie hinweg zu kommen. Nicht allzu lange später verschwindet Vicki wieder. Mit Suchtrupps versuchte er sie zu finden, bekam dann aber einen Anruf von Jeremy das sie bei ihm sei, als sie sich verwandelte. Stefan versuchte ihr dabei zu helfen, doch sie sagte Matt, Stefan solle sie in Ruhe lassen. Daraufhin schickte Matt Stefan weg. Als sie wieder verschwand wurde Matt von Sheriff Forbes befragt. Doch wie jeder andere auch, hatte Matt keine Ahnung wo Vicki sich befinden könnte. Er fand zu Hause eine Nachricht die angeblich von Vicki sei, in der stand dass sie die Stadt verlässt. Auf Carolines Party sagt Stefan ihm das er nur versucht hat Vicki zu helfen, doch Matt erwiderte nur das sie genauso verantwortungslos wie ihre Mutter sei. Staffel Zwei Matt war im Krankenhaus, um die Ergebnisse aus dem Unfall von Caroline abzuwarten. Nach einem Besuch von Damon begann Caroline sich schnell besser zu fühlen, Große Erleichterung bei Matt und Bonnie. Matt wusste nicht, dass Damon Caroline sein Blut gegeben hatte, um sie zu heilen. Katherine fand dies heraus und brachte Caroline um. Nach dem Trinken von Blut (sie biss eine Krankenpflegerin und manipulierte sie) wurde sie ein Vampir. Am nächsten Morgen besuchte Matt Caroline wo er sie unglücklich auffindet. Er zog die Vorhänge zurück, um Licht in den Raum zu bekommen, Caroline lief sofort in den Schatten. Er verstand nicht was los war und ging. Auf dem Jahrmarkt erzählt Caroline Matt, sie sei bereits entlassen worden. Katherine kontroliert Matt um damit zu erreichen, dass Tyler ihn umbringt um so ein Werwof zu werden. Staffel Drei Matt arbeitet immer noch im Mystic Grill, nur diesmal mit Jeremy. Er bittet Jeremy die Plätze zu tauschen, weil thumb|200px|Matt kifft mit Jeremyer keine Lust hat seine Ex-Freundin zu bedienen. Später geht er zu Elenas 18 Geburtstag und wird dabei erwischt wie er mit Jeremy raucht. Später fährt Jeremy Matt zu sich nach Hause, wo Jeremy ihm sagt das er Vicki sieht. In der Hybrid, fragt er Jeremy weitere Sachen zu Vicki, sie reden weiter und er sagte das er sich nicht viel an sie erinnere seit sie ein Vampir war und das er die eine Chance hatte sich zu verabschieden, Jeremy sagte ihm das er eine Möglichkeit hätte Vicki zu kontaktieren und beide gehen in seine Garage um persönliche Gegenstände raus zu suchen. Matt sagte dann, dass er es doch nicht tun kann. Am Ende ist er aber Schluss endlich dafür. In die Abrechnung hebt Matt in dem Fitness Raum Gewichte, er ging in ein Klassenzimmer löste aber alle Mäuse fallen aus, Er hatte vergessen das Senior's Prank Night war. Später hilft er Bonnie in der Schwimmhalle, indem er Toilettenpapier über das Becken wirft. Und er wird thumb|left|Matt ertränkt sichZeuge wie Klaus Tyler in der Turnhalle tötet. Matt geht mit Bonnie, um zu helfen, damit Klaus seine Hybriden erschaffen kann, damit Tyler in der Verwandlung nicht stirbt. Sie müssen mit den toten Hexen kommunizieren, aber die toten Hexen verbieten den Kontakt mit Bonnie, seit dem sie Jeremy von den Toten zurück geholt hat, ihnen fällt ein, dass Jeremy die toten Geister kontaktieren kann. Doch er ist nirgends zu finden, also beschließt er sich selber zu ertränken, damit er die toten Geister kontaktieren kann. Bonnie gelingt erfolgreich die Reanimation und er wird zum Medium und kontaktiert erfolgreich Vicki. In Smells Like Teen Spirit ist Matt in der Lage, Vicki nun auf Grund seiner Nahtoderfahrung weiterhin zusehen. Matt spricht mit ihr und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie zurückkommen kann. Späterthumb|182px|Matt mit Vicki führen sie mit Hilfe seines Bluts und Magie ein Ritual durch, und Matt kann danach wieder seine Schwester berühren. Vicki verwendet sein Blut, weil sie blutsverwandt sind. In einem zärtlichen Moment zwischen Bruder und Schwester schlägt Vicki ihn mit einem Werkzeug. Als er erwachte, erkannte er den Fehler und machte sich auf den Weg zu Bonnie, um sie zu informieren. Bonnie sorgte dafür, dass Vicki keinen festen Halt mehr auf der Seite der Lebenden hat und sagte Matt, dass er sie nur noch los lassen muss. Vicki entschuldigte sich und schwor niemanden mehr zu verletzen wenn er sie nicht gehen lies, Matt weinte und lies sie gehen. Kurz danach sagte Matt zu Bonnie das sie weg sei. In Geisterwelt, hilft Matt bei der Nacht der Laternen. In Die Homecoming-Party geht er zur Salvatore-Pension, um sein Date Rebekah abzuholen, als er klopfte begrüßte ihn erstaunlicher weise Elena, er vermutet nervös, dass sie zusammen zur Homecoming-Party gehen. Elena stimmt zu. Später auf der Party sieht er Caroline auf dem Boden und Tyler erzählte ihm das er sie von der Party wegschaffen soll. Staffel Vier Da Matt sich schuldig füllt an Elenas Tod und ihrem daraus resultierenden Vampirismus, lässt er sie von sich trinken. Als April Young bei der Wahl zur Miss Mystic Falls von Jeremy im Stich gelassen wird, springt Matt für ihn ein. Als Jeremy einer der Fünf wird, hilft er ihm am Gilbert-Seehaus dabei, zu trainieren. Matt und Bonnie werden auf ihrem Abschlussball Ballkönig und -Königin. Matt lässt sich von Damon "töten" damit Elena ihre Menschlichkeit zurückbekommt. Als Matt von dem Vampirjäger Alexander entführt wird, opfert sich Rebekah Mikaelson, die Gefühle für Matt empfindet, damit er rechtzeitig zur Abschlussfeier kann. Staffel Fünf Matt verbringt seinen Sommer mit Rebekah Mikaelson. Sie haben viel Spaß, so haben sie in Europa einen Dreier mit Nadia Petrova. Matt wird von dem Traveler Gregor besessen. Später entführt Nadia ihn und er wird lebendig begraben, allerdings rettet Rebekah ihn. Als Katherine Elenas Körper übernimmt, nimmt sie Matts Eisenkraut-Armband weg und nutzt Matt, um mehr über Elenas Leben zu lernen, damit sie sie besser kopieren kann. Staffel Sechs Matt ist einer freiwilligen Gruppe, angeführt von Tripp Cooke, beigetreten, die die Nachbarschaft bewachen. Als er jedoch herausfindet, dass Tripp Vampire jagd und tötet, verlässt er die Gruppe. Von Enzo dazu manipuliert, freundet sich Matt mit Sarah Nelson, Zach Salvatores Tochter, an. Später wird er von Caroline, die ihre Menschlichkeit abgestellt hat, verletzt und muss ins Krankenhaus, wo er Elenas Angebot ablehnt, ihr Blut zu trinken. Nach dem Tod von Elizabeth Forbes beschließt er, ebenfalls zur Polizei zu gehen und beginnt dort eine Ausbildung. Zunächst versucht er auch, Tyler mit ins Boot zu holen, doch dieser lehnt ab. Staffel Sieben Matt ist nun Deputy in Mystic Falls. Bei seiner Ernennungsfeier töten Nora und Mary Louise einige seiner Kollegen, woraufhin er mit Stefans und Carolines Hilfe eine Evakuierung der Stadt initiiert, um die Bewohner vor den Häretikern zu beschützen. Infolgedessen passt Matt auf, dass keine Fremden die Stadt betreten. Nachdem Matt und Bonnie in der Mystic Falls High School viele manipulierte Menschen antreffen, die in einem Klassenzimmer an einem Tropf hängen und sich nicht bewegen, stellt Matt Nachforschungen an. In Mutterliebe ruft Matt Caroline in den Mystic Grill, wo weitere menschliche Blutbeutel sitzen. Caroline holt Valerie zu Hilfe, damit sie die Manipulation absaugen kann. Doch die drei werden von Beau erwischt, den Matt mit einer Holzkugel ablenken kann, während Valerie Caroline verhüllt. Außerdem erfährt Matt von Carolines Schwangerschaft. In Der Antrag trifft Matt Enzo im Grill an, als er gerade von einem Mädchen trinkt. Matt kann noch ihr Lebend retten und macht Enzo klar, dass er in Mystic Falls nicht mehr gewollt ist. Als Enzo die Bar verlässt, wird er von mehreren Vampirjägern attackiert und in einem schwarzen Lastwagen verschleppt. Als er wieder aufwacht, öffnet Matt die Tür. Er berichtet ihm, dass er ein paar Freunde eingeladen hätte, damit sie ihm helfen würden, die Stadt zu beschützen. In In Flammen zeigt Matt, was er mittlerweile von Vampiren hält: Nachdem er einen von Julians Vampiren erschießt, tritt er noch mehrmals auf ihn ein. Nach Carolines Babyparty wird er von der Polizistin Penny Ares angehalten, die ihn mit auf die Polizeiwache in Grove Hill nimmt. Sie findet die Vampirjägerwaffen in Matts Wagen, der sich allerdings rausreden kann. Als er erfährt, dass Julian einige Bewohner von Mystic Falls zurückgerufen hat, durchsucht er ein Haus, wo er eine ausgesaugte Leiche vorfindet. Plötzlich taucht Penny auf, die ihm gefolgt ist und von Matt fordert, die Waffe runterzunehmen. Als der Vampir erscheint, schießt Penny auf ihn, doch er Matts Holzkugeln, können ihn töten. Daraufhin erzählt Matt ihr von der Wahrheit um Mystic Falls und Vampiren. Nach dem Zeitsprung (ab 2017) Matt befreit Caroline aus ihrem Gefängnis in Dallas, wobei klar wird, dass er mit Rayna Cruz zusammenarbeitet. Später trifft er Stefan, den er mit Eisenkraut ausschaltet. Dann stellt er sich vor eine Sicherheitskamera und fordert Rayna auf, ihn nun in Ruhe zu lassen, was sie ihm auch verspricht. In ''Tötet sie alle erfährt er, dass er seine Verlobte Penny Ares ermordet hat und Stefan ihn alles hat vergessen lassen. Penny und er waren auf Vampirjagd, wobei er sie ausversehen erschossen hatte. Staffel Acht In An Eternity of Misery taucht Matt zu der Rettung seines Vaters Pete auf, schießt Damon nieder, gibt Pete Damons Blut zur Heilung und schickt seinen Vater weg. Später nimmt Matt Pete mit, um Tylers Leiche zu finden. Als Matt diese findet, bricht er unter Tränen zusammen, sodass Pete ihn in den Arm nimmt und tröstet. Staffel Drei (The Originals) In Behind the Black Horizon fahren Elijah und Finn Mikaelson nach Mystic Falls, das zu dieser Zeit komplett vampirfrei ist. Als sie beim Mystic Grill sind, treffen sie auf Matt, der sie anweißt, die Stadt zu verlassen. Er erkennt Finn wieder und fragt ihn, ob er eine Wiederholung möchte, schließlich hatte Matt Finn hier hinter dem Grill getötet. Doch Elijah erklärt, dass sie ihre Schwester, Freya, retten wollen, woraufhin Matt ihnen die Option gibt, dass er ihnen hilft und sie dann verschwinden. Gemeinsam suchen sie den Ort auf, wo der Vampir Lucien Castle die beiden Hexen Freya und Vincent Griffith festhält. Vincent wurde dazu gezwungen, ein Serum herzustellen, das Lucien nun trinkt. Mit Finns Hilfe erschießt Matt Lucien, wobei Freya verletzt wird, allerdings kann Elijah sie retten. Doch plötzlich steht Lucien wieder auf, denn das Serum hat ihn in das Biest verwandelt. Nachdem Matt sein ganzes Magazin an Lucien verpulvert, schaltet dieser ihn aus. Er beißt Finn, dann kann Freya einen Barrierenzauber erichten, sodass Lucien verschwindet. Abweichungen vom Roman *Im Roman heißt die Figur Matt Honneycutt. *In den Büchern waren er und Caroline nie zusammen. *Er und Vicki sind in den Büchern keine Geschwister. Aussehen thumb|278px|Bei seiner Arbeit im Mystic Grill. Matt ist ein sehr gutaussehender junger Mann,der ca. 1,80 groß ist. Er wird duch seine baby-blauen Augen und seine dunkelblonden Haare gekennzeichnet. Er hat ein attraktives Gesicht und kann vom Aussehen her,als typischer Football Spieler durchgehen. Außer in der ersten Staffel, wo seine Haare länger sind,trägt er seine Haare immer gleich. Sie sind kürzer als in Staffel eins. thumb|left|150px|Matt Donovan, Staffel 4. An besonderen Anlässen, wie z.B Tanzveranstalltungen trägt er sein Haar mit Gel. Seine Kleidung ist praktisch angepasst und entspricht der typischen Teenanger Kleidung. Anfangs trug er öfter seine Timberwolf - Football Jacke. Hinterher dann immer weniger. Er trug anfangs verschieden farbige T-Shirt mit Jeans und Stiefeln oder Sneakern. Im Laufe der Zeit neigte er dann eher zu Hemden,die meistens karriert waren,mit einem T-Shirt darunter oder ein einfarbiges Shirt,mit aufgeknöpften Knöpfen und einem T-Shirt drunter. Er trägt meistens Jacken mit Kaputzen,die oft in dunkleren Tönen sind. Bei seiner Arbeit im Grill trägt er seine Uniform,bestehend aus dem Mystic Grill T-Shirt und einer Jeans Hose. Bei besonderen Anlässen trägt er einen Anzug, mit weißem Hemd und Kravatte. Persönlichkeit Matt ist der typische "Junge von Nebenan". Von allen Charakteren ist er neben April Young und Meredith Fell am normalsten. Er hat keine besonderen Kräfte oder Fähigkeiten, die ihn aus den Rest der Menschheit herausstechen lassen und er will auch, dass das so bleibt. Er ist sich jedoch der übernatürlichen Wesen und Geschehnisse in Mystic Falls bewusst. Matt wird oft von Leuten als der typische High-School Junge gesehen, der sich nur für Football und Sport interessiert. So wird er oft mit dem Titel '' Der Quaterback'' in eine Schublade gesteckt. Aber genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Matt ist sehr stark, wenn es darum geht, seine Familie und seine Freunde zu beschützen und ihnen zu helfen. Gerade zu Elena hat er eine sehr starke Bindung, besonders, nachdem sie ein Vampir wurde, fühlt er sich verpflichtet bei Angelegenheiten, die um Elena gehen, immer zu helfen. Im Allgemeinen ist Matt sehr bemüht, es allen Recht zu machen, auch wenn das heißt, dass er seine Bedürfnisse hinten anstellen muss. Matt ist treu, loyal und mutig, er hat seinen eigenen Kopf und ist sehr bodenständig. Er arbeitet hart für das, was er will. Er geht Streit allgemein aus dem Weg, steht aber für das ein, an das er glaubt. Diese Charaktereigenschaften machen es andern schwer, ihn nicht zu mögen. Gerade bei weiblichen Wesen, wie z.B April Young oder Rebekah Mikaelson, findet er schnell Anklang. Beziehungen * Matt und Vicki (Geschwister) * Matt und Bonnie (Freunde) * Matt und Rebekah (Ehemalige Liebende) * Elena und Matt (Ehemalige Liebende, Freunde) * Caroline und Matt (Ehemalige Liebende, Freunde) * Tyler und Matt (Freunde) Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 1= |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= |-|Staffel 4= |-|Staffel 5= : * teilweise besetzt von Gregor |-|Staffel 6= |-|Staffel 7= : * erwähnt The Originals |-|Staffel 1= : * erwähnt |-|Staffel 3= : * indirekt erwähnt Zitate Staffel Vier * '''Matt: "Wir leben in einer Stadt, in der jeder, der etwas seltsames weiß, verdächtig ist, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen ist." Staffel Sechs * Matt: "Alle Welt hasst dich." Enzo: "Jetzt werd' nicht neidisch." * Elena: "Wieso lässt du mich dir nicht helfen?" Matt: "Ich kann nicht sagen 'Ich hasse Vampire' und sie dann zu meinem Vorteil nutzen. Trivia * Bisher starb Matt 5 Mal: ** Staffel 3: *** Ertränkte sich selbst (Die Abrechnung), um mit Vicki kommunizieren zu können. Bonnie belebte ihn wieder. ** Staffel 4: *** Genick gebrochen von Damon Salvatore (Das Letzte Mittel), um Elenas Menschlichkeit anzuschalten. Der Gilbert-Ring belebte ihn wieder. ** Staffel 5: *** Genick gebrochen von Silas (Wahre Lügen) *** In den Hals gestochen von Elizabeth Forbes, die von einem Traveller besessen war (Die Invasion) ** Staffel 7: *** Magisch das Herz gestoppt von Bonnie Bennett (Der Phönix-Stein), um Caroline zu retten. Bonnie belebte ihn wieder. * In den Büchern heißt Matt mit Nachnamen Honeycutt, in der Serie allerdings Donovan. * Erst ist der letzte (allerdings vor Jenna), der von den übernatürlichen Ereignissen erfuhr. * In den Büchern ist Matt nicht der Bruder von Vicki Bennett, in der Serie ist er der Bruder von Vicki Donovan. * Er kürzt Namen oft ab: ** Vicki "Vik" ** Tyler "Ty" ** Jeremy "Jer" ** Caroline "Care" ** Bonnie "Bon" * Kevin Williamson sagte über Matt, dass da eine Tür ist, die vielleicht geöffnet wird, aber zurzeit ist er ein Mensch. * In den Büchern interagiert er öfter mit Damon als in der Serie. * Vor Abschlussfeier kam er nie aus Mystic Falls heraus, doch danach reist er mit Rebekah Mikaelson nach Europa. * Matt und Damon sind sich ähnlich in den Beziehungen zu einigen Frauen: ** Beide hatten romantische/sexuelle Beziehungen zu Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes und Rebekah Mikaelson. ** Beide hatten nahe Beziehungen zu Mitgliedern der Petrova-Familie: *** Damon hatte Sex mit Katerina Petrova und Isobel Flemming und eine Beziehung mit Elena Gilbert. *** Matt war Elena Gilberts erste Liebe und hatte Sex mit Nadia Petrova. Katerina Petrova hatte eine Schwäche für ihn. * Es wird erwähnt, dass Matt auf der Bank mehr drücken kann als Jeremy. * Matt ist der einzige Hauptcharakter, der bis zur letzten Staffel ein Mensch bleibt. Einzelnachweise Galerie en: Matt Donovan Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Donovan-Familie Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Freundschaftliche Beziehung Kategorie:Medium Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Getötet von Damon Kategorie:Polizei Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Vampirjäger Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere